


Holiday Bliss

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: A Coldflash Christmas [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, domestic!Coldflash, married!Coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len contemplates how wonderful life with Barry is, and attempts to wake him up early on Christmas Eve (a bit too early). Barry isn't having it, but Len doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any of its characters. I am not making any profit from this fanwork, it is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Len gave a soft sigh as he opened his eyes, looking around the room. It was still dark, a little illumination coming from the window due to the moonlight reflecting on the snow outside. Closing his eyes again, he smiled, taking in a deep breath and the scent around the room.

Barry had been burning candles yesterday, those scented ones that smelled like desserts but these were part of a holiday line. So, instead of apple pie there was sugar plum, instead of magnolia blossom there was something called Christmas Cheer that Len was pretty sure was supposed to smell like eggnog. Warm Cocoa was a let down because it didn’t actually smell like cocoa, but it wasn’t bad.

It was midnight at the moment, though, and they’d been sleeping for quite a while now, so the candles had been out for a while but the room still smelled like them a bit. And like Barry’s cologne. God, he loved the way Barry’s cologne smelled.

He couldn’t get that soft smile off of his face as he turned his head to look over at his husband. Barry was sprawled on his stomach and sleeping deeply with his head nuzzled into the pillow. Just like a kid. So adorable.

Len turned onto his side and scooted closer, reaching over to shake Barry gently.

“Scarlet…” he didn’t know why he was whispering, they were alone in the house. But, it just seemed…irreverent to be loud right now, for some reason.

“Mmnnff…”

Len chuckled softly, shaking his head a bit. His speedster was always difficult to wake up out of a dead sleep. He didn’t need a lot of it, but when he did sleep he slept heavy. And they had stayed up with some strenuous activity last night…

“Barry…it’s midnight. It’s Christmas Eve,” Len said, shaking him some more.

“Leeeen…not now, m'sleeping. Don'wanna ge-up…” came the whining, sleepy whimper from his clearly annoyed husband.

“You sure? Some people open presents on Christmas Eve.”

“Mmff…”

“Alright, alright.” He wasn’t even disappointed, because this was so incredibly adorable of Barry.

Len cuddled up behind him, pulling Barry close and listening to his husband’s much happier noises at this point. He grinned, feeling Barry take over the positioning so that he could get optimal burrowing ability. He loved that Barry was prone to do that.

Wrapping his arms around him and holding his husband tightly, Len gave him a soft kiss to the cheek and gently nosed his way up to Barry’s ear, giving a soft kiss there.

“Merry Christmas, darling,” he whispered, quietly, knowing that with Barry half asleep he could totally get away with the pet name.

Len tucked Barry’s head beneath his chin and settled in to fall back asleep for the rest of the night himself, thinking that this…life here, like this, with Barry, in their own house, cuddled up together on a cold winter’s night just before Christmas…this must be what bliss felt like.

When he finally did fall asleep again, that soft little smile was still on his lips.


End file.
